


Берни Мойзес - "Чернила"

by fandom_Xenophilia, Kalgary_Nurse



Series: Midi, 3 lvl [11]
Category: LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multiple Penetration, POV First Person, Tentacles, detective fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пропавшая девушка, частный детектив, не первой молодости, но мужественный, и Древний Ужас – казалось бы, завязка для приключенческой драмы? Но как бы не так. Ибо это – бар, в котором Древний Ужас сидит и выпивает, а у такого бара свои истории.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Берни Мойзес - "Чернила"

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод рассказа "Ink" из сборника "Whispers in Darkness".

Древний Ужас тихо сидел у края барной стойки, курил и пялился на оливку, лежавшую в пустом стакане из-под мартини. Мягкая ложноножка подносила «вирджинию слим» с ментолом к одним губам, другой рот затягивался «кэмелом» без фильтра, зажатым в морщинистой когтистой руке, третий же, за недостатком лучшего, попыхивал самокруткой. С каждым вздохом из разных отверстий, расположенных там и сям на его аморфном теле, сочился дым, неважно, были они видны или скрыты под дешёвым костюмом, в который он себя втиснул.   
  
Из одного рта выскользнул очень тонкий язык и чувственно обвился вокруг оливки на дне стакана. Кончик языка выпихнул из оливки перец, а потом закинул её в рот.   
  
Интересно, он действительно не любил перец или для Древнего Ужаса это был способ показать сексуальную неудовлетворённость, вроде как люди сдирают этикетки с пивных бутылок?  
  
Барный табурет рядом с ним оставался пустым, несмотря на то, что был вечер пятницы и ребятишек из колледжа – пруд пруди. Я прошёл сквозь море серьёзных, пьяных лиц. На ходу слышал обрывки разговоров: в меньшей степени о спорте и отношениях и в большей – о влиянии контекста на восприятие и диалектике Гегеля, а также одно чрезвычайно глупое сравнение Умберто Эко с Дэном Брауном. Даже студенты-языковеды и философы не хотели иметь ничего общего с Древним Ужасом.   
  
Или это только казалось.  
  
Впрочем, это всё же общественное место и вроде бы тут безопасно. Я уселся рядом с Древним Ужасом и махнул бармену.   
  
– Мне того же, что и ему, – сказал я, взглянув на Ужас. – Или ей. Кем бы оно ни было. Но взболтать. И следующий круг за мной.  
  
Три глаза Ужаса благодарно покосились на меня:  
  
– Спасибо, – сказал он. Слово булькнуло в его теле как в битумной яме эпохи палеолита. Но даже так Ужас умудрился проявить подозрительность.  
  
– Да нет проблем, – я дотронулся до полей шляпы – мятой и покрытой дождевыми потёками федоры, однако, это было всё, что я мог предложить – а потом протянул ему руку. – Меня звать Гарри. Гарри Левинсон.  
  
Он выдавил из себя мягкую гладкую женскую руку с наманикюренными ногтями. Они были покрыты чёрным лаком, ноготь на безымянном пальце уже успел слегка облупиться, да и сам лак, похоже, был нанесён довольно давно, потому что у кутикулы ногти были без краски. Один из глаз вперился в меня, задёргался, привлекая внимание. Я моргнул, а когда снова взглянул вниз, женская рука исчезла – мою ладонь сжимала мускулистая и татуированная мужская. Я даже удивился, насколько настоящей она ощущалась.   
  
– Рады познакомиться, Генри Левинсон, – сказал Ужас. Целый хор дисгармоничных голосов выдал в унисон: – Можешь звать нас Сэмом.  
  
– Сэмом? – Как-то это до безобразия нормально.  
  
– Это имя не хуже других и лучше многих. А иногда мы играем на фортепьяно, – он махнул похожим на протуберанец щупальцем себе за спину, где сквозь море студентов я разглядел покосившееся пианино. На крышке его в беспорядке громоздились пластиковые стаканы и пустые пивные бутылки.   
  
– И хорошо?  
  
– Ссслучается, – прошипел он – будто пар вырвался из лопнувшей трубы. Вернулся бармен со стаканами для мартини и большим шейкером. В один из стаканов он бросил оливку, на край другого нацепил ломтик лимона и разлил по ним содержимое шейкера. Вязкая жидкость напоминала кровавые чернила. Я покосился на бармена.  
  
– Водка, клюквенный сок и чёрная самбука, – пояснил он. – Странно, но вполне безопасно. С тебя шестнадцать пятьдесят.  
  
Я протянул ему двадцатку.   
  
Вкус был отвратительный. Сэм усмехнулся десятком ртов, не все из которых были человеческими:  
  
– Прямо как материнское молоко, – сказал он. – А теперь расскажи нам, мистер Левинсон, что же тебе нужно.  
  
Глупо было надеяться, что я смогу смешаться со здешней толпой, сойти за того, кто просто зашёл пропустить стаканчик после долгой недели. У людей вроде меня свои бары, где мы сидим в одиночестве и пытаемся найти отпущение своих грехов в бесконечных порциях бурбона. Но за некоторые грехи отпущения не получить, хоть в бутылке, хоть как, и лучшее, что мы можем делать – это пытаться вспоминать о бритье хотя бы раз в неделю.  
  
Это был бар для детишек, у которых впереди были все их надежды и мечты. Я же свои похоронил много-много лет назад.  
  
В кармане пиджака у меня лежала фотография. Девушка с ожесточённой решимостью в глазах, держащая клюшку для лакросса так, будто могла снести ею вам голову. Она пропала полгода назад, прямо перед зимней сессией. Я выложил фотографию на стол.  
  
– Видел эту девушку?  
  
Несколько глаз Древнего Ужаса разглядывали меня, вращались, стремясь рассмотреть лицо со всех углов.  
  
– Ты не из полиции.  
  
– Они бросили поиски. Я частный детектив. Меня наняли найти её.  
  
– Кто… – Голос оборвался, под кожей существа забурлили звуки, мне показалось, что оно спорит само с собой. Оно вытянуло тонкий усик и постучало им по фотографии. – Мы видели эту женщину. Она иногда заходила в бар, подсаживалась и говорила с нами, – усик осторожно поднял фото, поднёс к собравшимся вместе глазам, чтобы изучить его. А потом Ужас внезапно смял бумагу и бросил её мне на колени.  
  
– Ты её не найдёшь, если она не захочет.  
  
– Её зовут Анжела. – Иной раз, используя имя, можно очеловечить жертву. Правда, я был не уверен, произведёт ли хоть какое-то очеловечивание эффект на создание вроде Древнего Ужаса. – Она…  
  
– Мы знаем, как её зовут, – в его голосе промелькнуло что-то, похожее на злость, я ждал, что будет дальше, но он просто отвёл от меня взгляд своих глаз на стебельках.   
  
Я снова глотнул из своего стакана. Вкус по-прежнему оставался мерзким.   
  
В море студентов зародился шёпоток, который медленно перерос в возглас одобрения. Порыв движения возник в скоплении тел, и из него выплеснулась молодая женщина, покрасневшая и беспокойная. Она несмело шагнула к Древнему Ужасу.  
  
– Прошу прощения, – сказал он. Пошевелил бровями, расположенными отдельно от глаз, намекая, и я соскользнул с табурета и отступил к стене позади Древнего Ужаса.   
  
– Конечно.  
  
Он шлёпнул по табурету человеческой рукой и взял деньги, которые положила туда женщина. Отгородившись ото всех своим грузным телом, он быстро пролистал стопку банкнот под пристальным взглядом одного глаза, в то время как остальные его части обменивались между собой безобидными шуточками по поводу девушки. Её имени (Мэган), её профиля (образование с упором на литературу), её любимой группы (Radiohead) и хентайного художника (вообще-то, она такими вещами не увлекалась).   
  
А потом он протянул деньги обратно:  
  
– Нам очень жаль, но тут не хватает ста пятнадцати долларов.  
  
Новость, словно волна, прошла сквозь толпу, и вскоре по рукам пошли передаваемые пятёрки, десятки и даже двадцатки, чтобы собраться на барной стойке перед Ужасом. Он пересчитал деньги и протянул Мэган три двадцатки сдачи.  
  
– Уверена? – спросил он.  
  
– Думаю, да.  
  
– Ты должна быть уверена, – произнёс он диссонансным хором. – Ты должна сама хотеть этого. Не ради них.  
  
Она бледно улыбнулась.  
  
– Да. Да, я хочу.  
  
Древний Ужас сделал жест в сторону двери позади фортепьяно. Толпа расступилась. Я вернулся на своё место.   
  
– Тогда иди. Сними всю одежду, которую хочешь оставить целой, а потом выключи свет. Скоро мы придём к тебе.   
  
Ужас проводил её взглядом до двери, потом подвинул к бармену деньги:  
  
– Хватит, чтобы покрыть счёт?  
  
– Да, с лихвой.   
  
– Хорошо, – сказал он, поднимаясь со своего места. – Мистер Левинсон, следующий круг за нами.  
  
– Спасибо, Сэм. – Бармен повернулся ко мне. – Ещё чернильного мартини?  
  
Мои вкусовые рецепторы запротестовали.  
  
– Может, потом. Виски вполне подойдёт. Джеймсон, если есть, – я услышал, как позади меня щёлкнула, закрываясь, дверь, и бар снова взорвался возгласами одобрения. – Лучше двойную порцию.  
  


***

  
– Придётся подождать, – сказал бармен, казалось, целую вечность назад. Он не пояснил, почему. Музыкальный автомат и болтовня клиентов гасили большинство звуков, раздававшихся из-за двери. Кроме разве что случайного крика, который прорезал воздух, не было никаких признаков того, что творится что-то необычное.  
  
И так продолжалось почти час.  
  
Когда дверь снова открылась и в проём шагнула Мэган, мокрая и нагая, клиенты отошли и освободили ей проход. Пошатываясь на нетвёрдых ногах, она прошла к барной стойке, в угол, который занимал Сэм – он всё это время оставался пустым.  
  
Она взобралась на табурет и наклонилась назад, выгибая спину, пока голова и плечи не оказались лежащими на стойке. Закрыла глаза, задышала глубоко, почти вздыхая.  
  
Её всю покрывали потёки вязкой жидкости: жемчужно-белые, и прозрачные, и тёмно-синие, флуоресцирующие, как море, и завитки чернильно-чёрного. Они собирались во впадинке на горле, между грудями, в пупке. Стекали по ногам, капали с пяток и безвольных пальцев и пропитывали волосы.  
  
Собравшиеся в баре обступили её, подвинулись ближе. Один обсасывал ступни Мэган, другая опустилась на колени между её ног, забираясь языком поглубже в поисках того, что могло там таиться. Они вылизывали её живот, груди, пробовали на вкус губы, выжимали жемчужные ручейки из её волос. Одна из женщин уселась мне на колени и поднесла вялые пальцы к губам.  
  
– Что в этом такого особенного? – спросил я. – Что это?  
  
– Галлюциноген, – ответила она, роняя каплю на язык. На ней была обрезанная выше талии футболка со словом «Йель», так сильно натянутая на груди, что был заметен пирсинг.   
  
Ещё один клиент вскарабкался на барную стойку и перелез через неё, чтобы заняться затылком Мэган. Его тощее лицо, из-за клочковатой бородки казавшееся ещё длиннее, выглядело точь-в-точь как у беглеца из Таинственного Автобуса*, за исключением очков в роговой оправе и полиэстеровой футболки с широкими лацканами.   
  
– Не галлюцинации, чувак, – сказал он. – Видения. Будто тебя коснулся бог.  
  
– Да всё равно, – ответила Йель. – Это лучше кислоты и меньше забирает.  
  
Она зачерпнула немного жидкости, скопившейся у ключиц Мэган, и поднесла её к моим губам.   
  
– Меньше забирает? – спросил я.  
  
– Полчаса. Самое большее – час.  
  
Когда её липкие пальцы скользнули мне в рот, я не стал сопротивляться.  
  


***

  
Видения.  
  
Я плавал в тёплом море. Вокруг меня – странные твари: медузы, костистые рыбы с массивными, покрытыми бронёй головами. Существа с раковинами и щупальцами, которые плавали, проталкивая воду через свои мягкие тела. Некоторых я ловил полупрозрачными тонкими усиками и вбирал в себя, где давил и хранил их, пока они не разложатся достаточно, чтобы их можно было употребить в пищу. Привлечённое кровью моих жертв, вскоре объявилось нечто огромное и острозубое – чтобы тут же резко развернуться и исчезнуть в тёмных глубинах.   
  
Дорога вилась, как лунный свет по волнам. Жёлтые линии до самого горизонта, а до следующей остановки ещё целый час. Я потряс головой и поморгал, пока линии не выпрямились. До дома ещё три дня ехать. Руки на руле передо мной были большими – сильные руки с обломанными ногтями и жёсткими мозолями. Я потянулся за термосом: кофе был холодный, но я всё равно его выпил.  
  
Лицо горело. Пугающе огромная, снова надвинулась рука. Слёзы жгли мне глаза. Она нависла надо мной, лицо её исказилось от гнева, с губы свисала неизменная сигарета.   
  
– Прости, мама, – сказал я. – Я не собирался… – Я так сильно плакал, что слова застряли в горле, а потом они вдруг вырвались спутанным потоком. Но её было не переубедить. И было не важно, что я не хотел быть плохим. Не важно, потому что я  _был_  плохим и заслуживал всего этого. Но всё равно, я боролся, брыкался и бился, пытался кусаться, когда она задрала на мне платье и спустила трусики, и прикосновение сигареты было худшим, что я запомнил.   
  


***

  
Под головой лежало что-то мягкое. Мягкое, липкое и тёплое, и оно двигалось подо мной – как спокойное море.  
  
Я отодрал лицо от клейкой груди Мэган и сел. В баре там и сям валялись люди: лицом вниз на стойке или за немногочисленными столиками, либо сидели на полу, привалившись к стене. Некоторые лежали, примостив голову на чужие колени.   
  
– Двадцать пять минут, – сказал бармен. – Идёшь на рекорд. Наверное, ты принял не слишком много.   
  
– А ты не…  
  
– Я на работе. И потом, должен же кто-то смотреть за порядком. Я запер дверь и слежу, чтобы никто не воспользовался ситуацией.   
  
– Разумно, – сказал я. – Мне пора. Выпустишь меня?  
  
– Конечно. Нашёл что искал?  
  
– Вполне возможно, – ответил я. – Очень может быть.   
  


***

  
Я понял, что случилось с Анжелой. По крайней мере, в общих чертах. Вопрос был в том, как это доказать. И можно ли её спасти?  
  
Ответить на эти вопросы мог только Древний Ужас, но следующим вечером он в баре не появился – как и через день тоже.   
  
– Ему нужно время, чтобы восстановить силы, – пояснил мне бармен. – Он не так молод, как когда-то.   
  
Я думал о том наркотическом видении, что у меня было – когда я плавал в древнем море. Некоторые из тех тварей, что я видел, были предшественниками динозавров. Я нашёл их в справочнике: аммониты, трилобиты. В своём, честно скажу, откровенно поверхностном обзоре палеонтологических летописей я не нашёл ничего, что напоминало бы Сэма. Но на самом деле это ничего не значило.   
  
Следующей ночью Сэм тоже не объявился, и никто не знал, где он обретается, когда не ходит в бар. Может быть, у него был дом – обычный, загородный, с обшитым винилом фасадом и подстриженным газоном, или, может, он жил в реке. Какая разница? Других зацепок у меня всё равно не было, так что я просто продолжал возвращаться в бар.   
  
Прошла неделя, и когда я, борясь с проливным дождём и текущими по тротуарам ручьями, пробрался в бар вечером субботы, то обнаружил, что он почти так же забит, как и в ту ночь, когда я впервые встретился с Древним Ужасом. Сэм был там – взгромоздившийся на свой высокий табурет у стойки и потягивающий кроваво-чернильный мартини.   
  
Я пристроился рядом с ним, и бармен встретил меня порцией виски.  
  
– Добрый день, мистер Левинсон, – сказал Сэм. – Надеюсь, вы в порядке?  
  
– Да как-то сыровато, – я стряхнул воду со шляпы.  
  
– Да, уже очень давно не было такой хорошей погоды. Вам не кажется, что влажность творит чудеса с нашей внешностью?   
  
Мы болтали о погоде, о глобальном потеплении и ближайших выборах. Было как-то сюрреалистично обсуждать политику с бесформенным и невообразимо древним созданием. Мы притворялись, что я был здесь не ради Анжелы, а у Сэма не было ответов на мои вопросы.   
  
В конце концов, я уже пал духом, но, порывшись в кармане пиджака, выудил оттуда конверт. Там была тысяча долларов – точно такую же сумму отдала на прошлой неделе Мэган. Это был аванс на расходы, любезно предоставленный матерью Анжелы.   
  
– Зачем? – спросил Сэм.  
  
– Потому что ты кое-чего мне не сказал, а я хочу знать. Это единственный известный мне способ подобраться поближе.  
  
– Ради кого? – Ложноножка взяла конверт из моей руки и сунула его обратно в карман пиджака. – Мы вынуждены отказаться.   
  
– Это потому, что я мужчина?  
  
– Возможно, – сказал он.  
  
Сэм изучал меня.  
  
– Это не имеет значения. Да, чаще женщины, но это их выбор, а не наш. Мужчины некоторым образом скованнее в своих действиях, особенно в присутствии конкурента.  
  
– Возможно потому, что существо со щупальцами для женщин более привлекательно?  
  
Что-то скользнуло по моей ступне и пробралось в штанину, выше по ноге. Оно было прохладное и сухое, как шелковистая змея, а прикосновения его были настолько искусными, что я возбудился ещё до того, как оно миновало колено. Я уже собрался прижать руку к удлиненному холмику на брюках, что бы всё прекратить, но я сам предложил деньги и если теперь пойду на попятный, доверия мне не видать.  
  
Оно скользнуло по моей мошонке и вдоль члена, а потом раскрылось. Вобрало в себя головку, сначала самый её кончик, а затем ещё немного, пока не сомкнулось на стволе. Я чувствовал, как оно растягивается – как змея, глотающая яйцо. Плотные неровности этой оболочки сжимали мою кожу, а мышцы пульсировали вокруг плоти, заглатывая её глубже и глубже, пока не прижались к лобку. Часть этой штуки потянулась, закрывая мошонку. Началось с левой стороны: сначала оно обхватило моё левое яичко, а потом…  
  
Потом всё кончилось, тонкое щупальце скользнуло по моей ноге, и я в голос охнул.  
  
– Прошу прощения, – сказал Древний Ужас, и мне пришлось собрать все свои силы, чтобы прийти в сознание и понять, что перед нами стоит молодая женщина и держит конверт с деньгами.   
  
Это была Йель, хотя сегодня она была в обтягивающем чёрном платье и на шпильках.   
  
– Конечно, – ответил я и встал, освобождая место. Проходя мимо, я коснулся её руки и почувствовал, что она дрожит от предвкушения и ни капли не боится. Я её очень хорошо понимал. – Развлекайся.  
  
Я смотрел, как они исчезают в задней комнате и чувствовал… Что? Ревность? Досаду? Злость? Вес сорока шести неправильно прожитых лет?  
  
Древний Ужас свой выбор сделал, а меня счёл неподходящим.  
  
Я протолкался сквозь толпу, стараясь не обтираться ни об кого вставшим членом.  
  
Снаружи всё ещё шёл дождь, я стоял посреди парковки, позволяя ветру гнать по телу волны холодной воды, и смотрел на молнии.  
  
А потом повернулся, вошёл обратно в бар и стал ждать возвращения Йель.   
  


***

  
На следующий день я нанёс визит клиентке, Клэр Кэссиди, матери Анжелы. Она напряжённо восседала на диване в обманчиво светлой и уютной гостиной, затягиваясь «мальборо-лайт». Мне присесть не предложила.  
  
Я развернул низкое кресло так, чтобы видеть её, а не телевизор, и уселся на подлокотник.  
  
– Итак? – она положила сигарету в недавно вычищенную и уже забитую доверху пепельницу. Голос у неё был такой же напряжённый, как она сама. – Что вы выяснили по поводу местонахождения моей дочери?  
  
А что я мог сказать? Она ушла. Она – нет, не умерла, строго говоря, но ушла навсегда туда, где ты её не достанешь.  
  
А вместо этого:  
  
– Знаете ли вы хоть какую-то причину, по которой Анжела могла уйти из дома?  
  
– Она бы не посмела, – Клэр дрожащими пальцами выбила сигарету из пачки, прижала её к губам и поднесла к кончику огонёк зажигалки, автоматически затягиваясь.   
  
Я подождал, пока она спрячет сигареты в сумочку.  
  
– Один ожог уже есть.  
  
Клэр бросила сигарету мне в лицо – она далеко не улетела и упала на ковёр.  
  
– Она бы… не…  _посмела_!  
  
Я оставил сигарету тлеть.  
  
– Вот что я знаю. Она хотела сменить профиль. Она ненавидела маркетинг. Она хотела делать со своей жизнью то, что сама хочет, а не то, что хотите вы. А вы? Вы перестали платить за её обучение. Подорвали её материальное состояние, отменили аренду квартиры. Последний раз её видели, когда она шла к реке. Она сказала, что идёт туда, где вы больше не сможете сделать ей больно.   
  
– Она…  
  
– Мертва? – Я пожал плечами. – На самом деле, мне нечего ответить. Всё, что я могу сказать – так это то, что за три недели я многое о ней узнал, вы этого знать не заслуживаете. Она была выносливой, и сообразительной, и упорной, и если она жива, вам её никогда не найти. А если нет – её тела вы тоже не найдёте. И никто не найдёт.  
  
Клэр Кэссиди уставилась на меня, потом достала из сумочки ещё одну сигарету, по пути сломав её. Впрочем, она всё равно её зажгла.  
  
– Вы уволены, – сказала она напряжённым от злости голосом. – Выметайтесь из моего дома.  
  
Позже она наверняка пришлёт мне требование о возмещении убытков. Меня это не волновало: в моём обычном контракте практически нет слабых мест. Я вернулся в офис и напечатал отчёт о расходах.  
  


***

  
Перед тем, как я осмелился вернуться в бар, прошёл почти месяц. Деньги я наскребал долго, потому что кто-то насыпал сахара в бензобак машины и моя бедная старенькая «хонда» потребовала капитального ремонта.   
  
Музыкальный автомат был выключен, и сквозь гул разговоров я услышал звук фортепьяно. Играли довольно хорошо. Какой-то из регтаймов Скотта Джоплина, правда, я не понял, какой именно. Когда музыка кончилась, я выступил из толпы и поднял стакан:  
  
– Сыграй ещё, Сэм!  
  
– Мистер Левинсон. Всё ещё в деле, насколько мы видим?  
  
– Не-а. Меня уволили досрочно.  
  
Множество глаз повернулось, чтобы взглянуть на меня.  
  
– Тогда зачем ты здесь?  
  
Я попытался изобразить свою обычную усмешку, но лицо мне не подчинилось – только губы скривились.   
  
– Мне нужно узнать одну вещь. Не для дела. Ни для кого. Просто для себя.  
  
– Одну вещь?  
  
Я положил конверт с деньгами на крышку пианино.  
  
– Несколько вещей.  
  
Древний Ужас молча оглядел меня, а потом отодвинул конверт обратно. На мгновение я почувствовал отчаяние, но тут он потянулся ложноножкой к ручке двери в заднюю комнату. Дверь распахнулась.  
  
– Сними всю одежду, которую хочешь оставить целой, – сказал он, – а потом погаси свет. Вскоре мы к тебе присоединимся.  
  


***

  
Это было не то, чего я ожидал. Ну, я понятия не имел, чего ждать. Может, кровати? Комната была пуста, за исключением шкафа, в который я повесил свою одежду и поставил ботинки. На одной из стен были зеркала и станок – как в танцевальной школе. Может, одно время она ею и была, хотя это кажется странным для задней комнаты в пивной. Пол был покрыт линолеумными плитками – жёлтыми и цвета авокадо. Совсем как в семидесятых. В одном углу виднелась ржавая решётка стока. О ней я старался не думать.  
  
Вместо этого я посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Нет, зря, конечно: стареть – это отстой. Мало что так же непривлекательно, как мужик средних лет, в люминесцентном свете рабочих ламп всё выглядело ещё хуже. А выпивку свою я оставил на пианино. На расстоянии в каких-то десять футов – и невообразимо далеко.   
  
Я выключил свет и стал ждать.  
  
Свет из бара на мгновение ослепил меня, а потом дверь закрылась, и мы остались вдвоём с Древним Ужасом. Я слышал, как он скользит по полу, ощущения были такие, будто по комнате расползаются змеи, окружают меня.   
  
Бежать было уже слишком поздно.  
  
«Не трогай меня. Господи, пусть оно не тронет меня!»  
  
– Я могу передумать? – спросил я. Голос дрогнул.   
  
Ответ пришёл отовсюду:  
  
– Конечно. Хочешь остановиться?  
  
«Да».  
  
– Нет.  
  
Тонкие щупальца поползли по моим ногам и меня забил озноб. Или я просто вздрогнул. Я точно не знаю.  
  
– Уверен?  
  
Я наклонился, чтобы коснуться щупалец, которые уже добрались до талии. Они были мягкие и тыкались мне между пальцев как коты, выпрашивающие еду.   
  
– Не был. Но теперь да. Спасибо.  
  
Я чувствовал губы у шеи. Зубы покусывали мне уши. Нежное прикосновение к спине, меня развернули. Что-то пробежалось по волосам. Рот прижался к моему – раскрылся, ощупывая его языком.  
  
Член горел. Древ… Нет. Сэм. Сэм касался моего лица, груди, спины. Обволок ноги чем-то, что казалось сотней голодных ртов. Он дотрагивался до меня почти везде. Везде, кроме пениса.  
  
Темнота была абсолютной.  
  
– Что мне сделать? – спросил я.  
  
– Ничего. – Голоса звучали вокруг меня. – Это – для тебя.  
  
А потом возник свет.  
  
Просто точка голубого света, она покачивалась на конце ложноножки, вися прямо напротив моего лица. Как у рыбы-удильщика.  
  
Я вытолкнул этот образ из головы: уж лучше лавкрафтовское чудовище со щупальцами, чем эти зубы.  
  
Свет резко упал, снизился и завис прямо напротив моего члена. Щупальце потянулось вперёд, коснулось кончика. Член подпрыгнул – светящееся щупальце последовало за ним как танцующая кобра. Ещё одно прикосновение.  
  
А потом оно скользнуло внутрь.  
  
Сотня щупалец подняла меня с пола и поднесла к зеркалу, пока зажигались другие, биолюминесцентные, как приманка удильщика, позволяя мне увидеть своё отражение. То, что толкалось в уретру, загорелось ярче, пока не начало просвечивать сквозь кожу. Я чувствовал, как набухает член, по мере того, как двигался по всей его длине голубой свет, исчезая где-то под яйцами. Я смотрел, висел без движения, пока оно скользило внутрь и обратно, сначала очень медленно, а потом быстрее.  
  
Тонкое щупальце, которое двигалось во мне, расцвело широкими мерцающими лепестками, которые обвились вокруг головки члена, а потом, как и тогда, медленно охватили и весь орган целиком, ползали по стволу с пульсирующей дрожью, пока тонкий отросток продолжал входить и выходить из меня. Ощущения были неописуемые.  
  
Хор голосов в ушах:  
  
– Мы думаем, теперь ты готов. Мы не ошиблись?  
  
Я кивнул. Меня подняли и уложили на спину, на постель, которая скользила и ползала подо мной, которая обвилась вокруг талии и прижала руки к бокам. Нечто, чего я не видел, проползло по моему телу и обвилось вокруг ног, подтянув колени к груди.  
  
Что-то зашевелилось у меня между ног, осторожно толкнулось. Я задохнулся и напрягся.  
  
– Расслабься. – Десяток голосов. Сотня. Ещё больше.  
  
Я глубоко вздохнул и медленно выдохнул.  
  
– Ладно.  
  
И оно хлынуло в меня. Это было больше, чем я мог вообразить. Я чувствовал, как меня растягивают – не только сфинктер, но и живот. Во тьме мне казалось, что даже под кожей что-то скользит.  
  
– Как далеко ты можешь зайти? – это было последним, что я сказал. Что-то скользкое толкнулось в губы и начало пульсировать во рту. Крохотные присоски поймали язык, прилипли к внутренней стороне щёк.   
  
– Мы бесконечны, – сказал Сэм, – но человеческое тело вещь хрупкая.   
  
Что-то сильно упёрлось мне в простату, что-то ещё ухватило меня за яйца и начало перекатывать их чем-то, что я надеялся, было языком. Я чувствовал зарождение оргазма, но не в мошонке, а где-то в мышцах плеч. Тело непроизвольно выгнулось, я застонал сквозь ту штуку, что была у меня во рту. Тонкое щупальце выскользнуло из уретры как раз в тот момент, когда я излился – во что? В мягко пульсирующее щупальце.  
  
Которое отвалилось от меня – мили и мили отростков выскользнули между ног, оставив меня ощущать себя растянутым и пустым. Убралось щупальце, что было во рту и всё, что держало меня, пропало. Я сел на своём ложе из змей.  
  
– Ух ты.  
  
– Теперь, когда ты разогрелся, давай начнём, – раздался тихий шёпот в ушах.  
  


***

  
Я не знал, сколько ещё смогу вынести. Я уже почти успокоился, когда меня коснулись не щупальца или отросток, или ложноножка, или странная светящаяся штука, но человеческие руки. Нет, не почти – я и правда успокоился. И даже когда эти руки направили мой рот к совсем человеческому члену – такого я ещё никогда не делал – я схватил его так, будто это была самая близкая вещь на свете, лаская одной рукой, я сосал его, пока он не набух и не излился мне в рот. Я держался за него, пока он не сдулся, не втянулся в себя и к моему лицу не прижались тёплые губы.  
  
Я запустил между ними язык: от клитора – вниз, к нежному, влажному устью и обратно. Я посасывал губы, теребя языком клитор. Сэм вздохнул и запустил пальцы в мои волосы, вонзил ногти в спину. Я скользнул двумя пальцами в неё… в него. Что-то тёплое и влажное сжалось на моём члене. Пальцы обхватили яйца, проникли туда, где до этого побывали только щупальца.  
  
Я вылизывал её до тех пор, пока пальцы в моих волосах не стянулись крепче, а она не сжалась, сжалась и застонала, и кончила. Она? Оно. Тысячью голосов в унисон с почти бесконечно малой задержкой.   
  
У меня снова встал. В рассеянном синем свете я видел, как вокруг моего члена пульсирует прозрачная ложноножка. Руки ласкали мне ноги, массировали плечи, раскрывали меня и проникали внутрь пальцами. Женские руки и мужские. Старые и молодые, разного цвета кожи. На некоторых были грубые мозоли и жёсткие ногти и тёмные спутанные волосы. Кроманьонцы? Неандертальцы? Ещё старше?  
  
Возможно, там было и другое – в том множестве, что называло себя Сэмом, потому, что это имя не хуже других. Тигры и медведи, и даже доисторические твари вроде динозавров и шерстистых мамонтов. Я задвинул эту мысль туда же, куда и образ рыбы-удильщика. Лучше о таком не думать, не подавать Сэму идей.   
  
Я глубоко вдохнул и рискнул задать вопрос, ради которого пришёл:  
  
– Анжела здесь?  
  
Тысяча голосов. Сотня наречий. Один ответ:  
  
– Зачем?  
  
Я принял это за «да».  
  
– Можно с ней поговорить?  
  
Руки дёрнулись прочь, ложе из щупалец выскользнуло из-под меня, и я остался стоять на коленях на голом линолеуме. Только один просвечивающий отросток, обвившийся вокруг члена, связывал меня с Сэмом.  
  
Синий свет стал ярче. Щупальце, что ласкало меня, потемнело и утолщилось, превратилось в губы, рот, лицо, голову. Из него вылепилось тело, руки и ноги. Она сжала тёплыми пальцами основание моего члена и убрала губы, чтобы взглянуть на меня снизу вверх.  
  
– Я хотел быть уверен, – сказал я.  
  
Она приблизила своё лицо к моему – она даже дышала как человек!  
  
– Уверен в чём? – Подозрение снова вернулось и рука, что поглаживала мой член, теперь ухватила его так, будто могла оторвать.  
  
– Уверен, что ты в безопасности.  
  
Она улыбнулась.  
  
– Так и есть, – она прижалась ко мне, уложила на холодный пол, а потом взобралась сверху. Отклонилась назад и ухватила член, прижала к своему влагалищу, поёрзала вперёд и назад, пока не нашла нужное положение и не опустилась на меня.   
  
Поцеловала меня мягкими нетерпеливыми губами.  
  
– Спасибо, – произнесла она.  
  
– За что?  
  
– Что тебе не всё равно.  
  
– Оно того стоило? – спросил я. – Всё это?  
  
Она прижалась ко мне.  
  
– О да!  
  
Она двигалась на мне верхом, пока я не излился внутрь, а потом свернулась у меня на груди.  
  
– Можешь ещё кое-что для меня сделать? – спросила она. – Когда я… когда я приходила к Сэму, я делала кое-что, что доводило их до полного восторга.  
  
– Их?  
  
– Сэма. Их. Нас, – я чувствовал её улыбку на своей щеке. – Этого никто больше не делал с тех пор, как влилась я. Думаю, мы вполне можем тебе доверять.  
  
– Мы? – Снова улыбка. – Ладно, ради тебя. И… и всех вас.  
  
– Спасибо, – сказала она и перед тем, как нырнуть обратно в хаос, рассказала, как им нравится.  
  


***

  
Теперь трах стал нешуточным. Щупальца, и члены, и влагалища, и рты, груди, покрытые чувствительными наростами, которые перекатывались под моими ладонями. Я попросил больше света – я хотел видеть, что делаю, и что делают со мной.  
  
Человеческое тело не является бесконечно эластичным, как некоторые вещи, но я мог научиться подстраиваться намного сильнее, чем было разумно при свете дня. В мою задницу теперь проникло больше одного щупальца. Мой рот заполняли всякие штуки – мужские, женские и другие. Крохотные члены трахали мои ноздри и уши, как кролики. Нечто сосало большие пальцы на ногах, тёрлось о бёдра, насаживалось на пальцы, как живые перчатки.   
  
Вокруг меня возникали тела, трахались, перетекали в иные вещи, в иные очертания.  
  
Я продирался сквозь хаос, безумие, которое ощупывало, и трахало, и сосало меня, переплывал моря половых губ и карабкался на горы членов. И наконец нашёл в сердце союза, который звал себя Сэмом, бугорок.  
  
Я коснулся его большим пальцем и дрожь пробежала по комнате, по всем ним. Я целовал его, и вылизывал, и сосал, и он твердел в ответ. Я ухватил его зубами, нежно прикусил.  
  
– Сильнее. – Голос. – Сильнее. – Ещё один, вторивший эхом, а потом другие – десятки голосов. – Сильнее, сильнее, сильнее! – И ещё один голос – голос, который я теперь знал: – Да. Сейчас.  
  
Я сильно укусил и рванул на себя. Что-то оторвалось. Чёрные горькие чернила выплеснулись мне в рот, разбрызгались по поверхности Сэма, по моим рукам. Вокруг меня бился в конвульсиях хаос тел. Горячая жидкость полилась мне на спину, на лицо – она была в моих волосах и моей заднице.  
  
Я снова укусил – ещё жёстче. Я жевал этот отросток, отрывая от него кусочки, проглатывая их. Ещё чернил. Ещё спермы. Они неслись сквозь меня – общие воспоминания тысяч, десятков тысяч, душ.  
  
Это было слишком. Совсем, совсем чересчур.  
  


***

  
Я проснулся в колыбели из плоти Сэма. Мы немного полежали так: я – слишком оглушённый, чтобы что-то делать, а Сэм просто ждали меня. Спустя какое-то время они заговорили:  
  
– Ты хочешь присоединиться к нам, – молвили они.  
  
– Ты меня не захочешь, – ответил я. – Я порченый товар. Больше плохих воспоминаний, чем хороших.  
  
– Мы испытали тебя, – сказали они, и этот диссонансный хор больше не причинял мне боли. Он больше не казался  _неправильным_. – Ты пока ещё не готов быть с нами, но когда будешь, мы примем тебя с радостью.  
  
Я кивнул, стараясь не показать разочарования, а потом встал на ноги. Клубок змей скользнул по гладкому полу, указывая дорогу, и я, голый, шагнул из комнаты на дрожащих ногах в море жаждущих лиц.  
  
Пришло время делиться дарами.   
  
_______________  
* Имеется в виду «Mystery Tour Bus» Битлз.


End file.
